kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 13
You remember this place, right? Except it will be different and I cannot stress this enough. I will not repeat this: all worlds will be different from each character's perspective, ok? Now, onto Ventus' section and on to Dwarf Woodlands.... Ok, we're in Dwarf Woodlands and the first cutscene we see is 7 dwarves going into the mine. Let's follow them, shall we? Treasure first, Stormies!!! In front of you there is a treasure chest and some Unversed - you know the deal. Go down to find another treasure chest and more Unversed and then enter the mine. Another cutscene plays and we let the dwarves know that we want to find someone. Paranoia Angry, why did you say that I'm a thief? They all run away and Ventus says he's trying to find Terra, but they don't know now! So now we have to find all the dwarves (except Dopey), so let's find them... There is a Moogle shop and a Save point, so SAVE. There is also a sticker, get it and then go into the mine for hide and seek. The 'Mission" is to get all 6 dwarves, which are hidden around the circle area. There is 1 dwarf on the mine cart, attack it to get it to tell you, but they don't know,there are 5 inside boxes attack the boxes and once again they don't know. There is a treasure chest on top of the cliff to get Mini(This is one fun yet annoying magic in which if you have no common sense or played Final Fantasy that i causes enemies to turn teeny tiny and you can squish them, Larger enemies that turn small will take longer to squish) equip it if you want. There is also another treasure chest near a group of boxes with Payback Raid EQUIP IT. 23:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC)|tip=This is a good place to level up. You should also get Aqua's D-Link to MAX, 'cause you're gonna need it}} Once you find all 6 dwarves, you get another cutscene. Now the paranoid dwarves want us out! Well alright, now we'll go to the forest!! Now, go through the passage and find more Unversed and a treasure chest. Get/kill them and then go to the next area. Hey, its a house (The dwarves house you idiot)! You hear a voice...onto the forest, Stormies!!!! Before that, at the back of the house there is a big treasure chest (Map), another chest with fire (EQUIP IT) and a sticker which is unreachable. SAVE and then continue onto the forest. There are no Unversed here (yet), so get the treasure and find a distressed damsel. Let's help her out. Your goal to keep Snowy save until she gets to the end of the forest. Use and then to protect (make sure your near her or this command will not show) Snowy from the *cough* scary trees and kill the annoying Unversed that might also hurt Snowy. Follow her until we reach the end of the forest and press for the finish!!! Note: You cannot use D-Links here. Shotlocks are available, though. You get an HP increase. Hey!! Now we get Snowy into a strangers home and say it's safe???? Ventus comes back and the Dwarves arrive. Urggghhh, thank god Snowy says we helped her! We hear a stranger (TERRA!!!!) is around and we hear he has done a bad thing. Terra, you wouldn't have! Ventus gets a bit angry then leaves. Save and go back to the forest. Unversed battle! Ohhhhhhhh well, let's kill him!!!! For a reward we get an increase in deck capacity and a Command Style called Firestorm. Onto the Flower Glade and Ventus shouts Terra's name.....no reply. But what's this? An apple and an old witch? Ven gives the apple back to the old witch and then we hear that Terra threated the old woman (Good!!!). Ventus tries not to believe it and asks the old witch where Terra is, but she doesn't know (Duhh!!!). Hmm, is it me or are all the Disney Villians clueless to where the REAL VILLIAN is? Or are they just pulling our leg, Stormies? We get a D-Link with Snowy and a Keyblade Treasure Trove. Until next time Stormies,when we go to the Castle of Dreams, yah!!!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough